A microvaporizer, such as a personal vaporizer, an inhaler or an electronic cigarette (also called an “e-cigarette”), includes a mouthpiece, a heating element (also called an “atomizer”), a tank, and a battery. The microvaporizer can be cylindrical, rectangular, hexagonal, and other applicable shapes. The tank stores liquids that would be vaporized by the atomizer to create vapor for a user. For an e-cigarette, the fluid is also called “e-liquids”. The heating element is typically a heating coil that is put in contact with the liquid when vapors are desired, and is typically provided within an atomizer assembly that includes a support structure and optionally an air flow controller. The tank is typically attached to the atomizer on one end, and directly or indirectly attached to the body of the microvaporizer. The tank is can also be attached to the mouthpiece. Some of the commercial tanks also include the heating coil placed permanently inside a portion of the tank for vaporization of the liquid stored in the tank.
Conventionally, the tank is a permanent structure of the microvaporizer that stores the liquids. Alternatively, the tank can be replaced by disposable cartridges. The cartridges are typically connected to the atomizer portion of the microvaporizer via a screw thread to provide a tight seal and lock between the cartridge and the atomizer assembly. If the thread grooves are not matched accurately, or if the threads deteriorated for any reason, there would be a high possibility of fluid leakage from the connection.
The inventive quick-release mechanism improves a user's ease for connecting a cartridge to a atomizer assembly, and provides improvements in liquid seals that reduces the possibility of fluid leakage due to deterioration in the connection.